this is really complicated because I love you
by jimgozz
Summary: kurt y Blaine se conocerán en la escuela pero que sucederá?, ¿su relación sera solo de amistad? ¿o puede llegar a algo más ? todo parece complicarse con el tiempo, pero algo es seguro ambos se quieren a pesar de que ninguno se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos.
1. 1 primer dia

**Hey! Hola chicos y chicas. Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo, y el primer escrito que publico y que he decidido dar a conocer, la verdad nunca he dado a conocer nunca antes alguna da mis historias, espero esta les pares agradable, porque es muy especial para mi. Disculpen cualquier error que contenga. **

**Capitulo 1: primer día.**

Tarde como siempre, bueno al parecer la puntualidad no era lo mío, y el transporte público no estaba para nada de a mi favor. Hoy al despertar ya era bastante tarde así que solo tomé la primera ropa que vi, unos jean y una playera, además de una sudadera debido a que el clima últimamente estaba muy cambiante, lo bueno es que pude arreglar un poco mi cabello, lo suficiente como para no parecer totalmente un desastre, realmente este no era mi mejor atuendo, me veía totalmente fuera de estilo, pero hoy no importaba, porque no quería hacer récor de retardos este año escolar.

Definitivamente hoy no desayunaría, ya comería algo en la escuela ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto siendo el primer día de clases? Quedarme dormido, vaya que soy un desastre. Solo tomé una manzana para el camino, mi mochila y me encamine a la parada de autobuses, la cual estaba aun a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, sino no me daba prisa tendría que correr literalmente.

Por más rápido que camine no logre alcanzar el autobús, justo cuando llegaba a la esquina este pasa demasiado rápido como para poder abordarlo, perfecto, perfecto, perfecto… no podría ir mejor mi día ahora tendría que espera. Esto solo me pasa a mí. Definitivamente necesitaba un auto propio.

En lo que esperaba el siguiente autobús saque mi celular y mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar un poco de música, por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo el autobús, subí y escogí un asiento solo, recargue mi cabeza el la ventana mientras escuchaba:

**Try de Pink **

**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'** *¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?

**How it all turned to lies** ¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?

**Sometimes I think that it's better****To never ask** why A veces, pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar por qué

**Where there is desire** Donde hay deseo

**There is gonna be a flame** Habrá una llama

**Where there is a flame**Donde hay una llama

**Someone's bound to get burned** Alguien está destinado a salir quemado

**But just because it burns** Pero el que este arda

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die** No significa que vayas a morir

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**.Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try** Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving** Es gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso

**More than just a couple times**Más de un par de veces

**Why do we fall in love so easy**¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil,

**Even when it's not right** Incluso cuando sabemos que no es lo correcto?

**Where there is desire**Donde hay deseo

**There is gonna be a flame** Habrá una llama

**Where there is a flame** Donde hay una llama

**Someone's bound to get burned** Alguien está destinado a salir quemado

**But just because it burns** Pero el que este arda

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**No significa que vayas a morir

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try** Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try** Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar

******Ever worry that it might be ruined**¿Alguna vez te preocupó que podría haberse arruinado

**Does it make you wanna cry** Y te hace esto querer llorar?

**When you're out there doin' what you're doin'** Cuando estás allá afuera haciendo lo que haces

**Are you just getting by**¿Acaso sólo sobrevives

**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by** Dime, acaso sólo sobrevives-ves-ves?

**Where there is desire** Donde hay deseo

**There is gonna be a flame** Habrá una llama

**Where there is a flame** Donde hay una llama

**Someone's bound to get burned** Alguien está destinado a salir quemado

**But just because it burns** Pero el que este arda

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die** No significa que vayas a morir

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try** Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar ….

Bien, bien, bien aun no era tan tarde como para que no llegara la primera hora así que camine bastante rápido la corta distancia que quedaba de donde baje del autobús a la escuela recorrí los pasillos y localice el salón en el que me tocaba clase.

Cruce la puerta aun distraído un poco por la música, pero note que ahí estaba algunos de mis amigos y me observaban con la expresión que casi siempre me daban en las mañanas de escuela, como diciendo "otra vez tarde?" Pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Me quite los audífono y los guarde, y fue entonces que preste mas atención, al parecer había nuevos integrantes en el salón.

Algunos de mis amigos se levantaron y me saludaron.

Hey, Kurt buenas noches- dijo Puck burlándose de lo agitado que llegaba al salón de clases.

Oye no están tarde, llegue justo a tiempo.- dije tratando de defenderme.- además yo no vivo a tres cuadras de la escuela.

Jajaja, si claro lo que digas, pero te recuerdo que la clase empieza a las 8:00 no a las 8:20. Y bueno, hoy ni siquiera traes tantas capas encima.

Como sea- le lance una mirada asesina- además yo debo tomar un autobús y atravesar casi toda la ciudad y… y en realidad apenas son las 8, así que no me vengas con eso.

Ya. Relájate- dijo Mike mientras me daba un apretón de manos- jajaja pero si es muy gracioso verte llegar corriendo hasta aquí.- le saque la lengua a ambos lo que era algo que acostumbraba hacer y me di la vuelta buscando un lugar donde sentarme, solo pude escuchar como reían ente ese gesto.

Y fue entonces que lo vi, uno de los chicos nuevos, tenia unos hermosos ojo color avellana y un cabello negro con rizos que de inmediato llamaron mi atención, sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacarlo de mi mente y esperando que nadie notase mi reacción a ver al chico, por favor realmente esperaba que nadie me hubiera visto, se supone que tengo novio.

Y bueno ya llevaba un tiempo con el como para estarme fijando en otras personas. Aunque muchos de mis amigos siempre molestaran en que ni siquiera parecíamos novios, o diciéndome que no hacíamos una buena pareja, pero bueno eso no importaba estaba con él, y yo no era una persona que va por ahí en busca de aventurar y esas cosas, que puedo decir, ni siquiera era una persona realmente sociable, me había costado bastante hacerme de mis pocos amigos, y estaba totalmente contento con ellos. Y bueno también con Sam mi novio. Así que no debería pensar en esos hermosos ojos con los que por un momento cruce mirada y que iluminaron mi corazón casi al instante.

**Realmente espero que les guste y que lo sigan :D me harían felices. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias así como aportes creativos. Si quieren que aparezca una canción coméntenla y podía escribir un episodio basada en ella **** no se siles parezca.**

**Nunca nadie a leído lo que escribo así que son los primeros, no tengan miedo de comentar, intentare ser fuerte ante las criticas :/ jajaja.**


	2. 2 compañeros de clase

**:****D decidí subir dos capítulos, porque el primero es corto y bueno para ver si les gusta la historia, espero que si. Recuerden es el primer fic que escribo **** estoy algo entusiasmada. **

**Capitulo 2**

Wooooow. Realmente agradecí que la profesora llegara casi en aquel instante para comenzar la clase, ya estaba complicándome con mis propios pensamientos, y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Y por suerte logre distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en aquel chico nuevo, como en el primer momento en que lo vi me perdí en sus ojos y la tímida sonrisa que me dio.

La clase termino y Salí de ese salón de clases despidiendo me de alguno que otro de mis amigos.

"Qué tal te fue en tus vacaciones? Kurt"- me pregunto Rachel animadamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras nos encontrábamos en el pasillo dirigiéndonos a la clase que compartíamos, no habíamos podido encontrarnos en vacaciones.

"Realmente la pase en casa, ya sabes con mi padre, Carol y Finn cuando nos hacia el honor de a parecer"- le dirigí una mirada acusadora –"ya sabes, ayudando con lo de la mudanza, vieron las vacaciones como el momento perfecto para organizarse en casa así que realmente no salí a ningún lado fuera de Lima."- mis vacaciones si que habían sido un poco aburridas- "y bueno me reunía con Mercedes una que otra vez para tomar y un café o ir al centro comercial."

"-Ugh ya veo, que mal. Pero no creas yo no hice gran cosa en el lago con mis padres, solo fuimos a relajarnos, por cierto perdón por robarte a Finn es que realmente no podía quedarme sin verlo en estas vacaciones"- dijo con una sonrisa apenada- "y bueno no puedo negar que también me la pase preparando uno que otro solo para el club glee, ya veremos que opina Mr. Schue"- rodé los ojos ante su comentario-" aaaaah…. Y que tal? no saliste con Sam?"

"-Bueno sip, pero solo iba a mi casa y veíamos películas, películas que por lo regular solo le agradaban a él"- dije poniendo los ojo en blanco- "sabes que no le gusta salir mucho o hacer cosas que a mi me agradan hacer más que esas aburridas películas"- le comente con un tono un poco aburrido.

-"Te lo he dicho ya, no haces buena pareja con él, son totalmente distinto, él están… aburrido, ni parecen ser novios, es más como si fuera tu tío que vino de visita y con el que tienes que pasar tiempo de caridad."

"-Basta Rachel, no digas eso."- dije ya un poco molesto, si mi novio era aburrido, pero era mi novio.

-" Ok Ok lo sientoooo, no era mi intención molestarte, lo sabes…".- dijo en un tono exagerado mientras tomábamos asiento.

Oooh. El chico nuevo se acababa de presentar ante la clase y yo no siquiera lo note, bueno genial ahora ni siquiera sabría su nombre, porque claro no iba a ir por a ahí preguntándole a alguien, me vería demasiado interesado. ¿Cuantas clases compartiría con él?, porque si esto seguía, se podría convertir en mi mayor distractor. Mierda, mierda…

"Bueno a ti que te pasa?"- me dijo Rachel. Seguro noto como me quedaba viendo abobadamente al nuevo.

"Q..ue…? "–pestañe un par de veces- "nada, solo tengo sueño, ya sabes hoy se me hizo un poco tarde, ni tiempo he tenido de despertar bien, al parecer también necesito un café urgentemente."- esperaba que me creyera.

"Jajaja"- dio una gran carcajada, que luego intento callar poniendo sus manos en su boca.-"tan tarde se te hizo que hoy te ves totalmente heterosexual"- dijo señalando mi ropa.

"Jajaja"- fingí una risa- "tonta".- y le saque la lengua.

"Bien podrías ser mi novio, no nos veríamos mal como pareja"- dijo en un tono coqueto y se acercaba más a mí, pero se notaba como intentaba contener la risa,.

"Señorita Berry deje de coquetearme, o se buscara grandes problemas con mi hermanastro"- le dije siguiéndole el juego, acercándome más a ella- "además ya sabes que no eres mi tipo".- solté un pequeña risita.

Ella también rio un poco. Y beso mi mejilla rápidamente.

"Te quiero, y te extrañe en las vacaciones"- me lo dijo sinceramente- "y siento que tuvieras que hacer lo de la mudanza sin Finn, pero solo fueron 2 días, no estas molesto cierto?"

"Yo también te extrañe, y claro que no podría estar molesto, no contigo"- le di un abrazo- "no pude ver ninguna película de musical con Sam, así que prométeme que tu y yo veremos una pronto."

"Lo prometo- y deshicimos el abrazo. Rache era de mis mejores amigas, como gradecía a verla conocido, aun que durante el primer año no nos llevábamos tan bien."

Así paso todo el día sin realmente nada interesante más que las conversaciones típicas con Rachel, o escuchando de lo que muchos habían hecho durante sus vacaciones algunos de mis compañeros de clase, y bueno yo ya sabia lo que mis pocos amigos habían hecho, ya que me había mantenido comunicado con ellos en mis aburridas vacaciones.

No puedo negar que observaba al chico nuevo durante la clase. Y tampoco puedo negar que lo encontraba realmente atractivo. Quizá en algún momento podría conversar con el, al menos ya sabia que compartíamos algunas clase. Mientras, tenía que correr a la siguiente clase y dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Tome asiento, y por estar tan distraído se me cayó mi pluma y rodo lejos de mi alcance, ugh que torpe, me iba a levantar por ella cuando de momento una mano apareció ante mí con ella.

"Toma. Es tuya cierto?"- la tome y roce sus dedos por un momento.

"Sip. Gracias."- espero que no me escuchara tan nervioso como me sentía, por ser observado por esos hermosos ojos.

"Me llamo Blaine".- me dijo dándome un sonrisa cálida.

"Kurt."- sonreí de vuelta. Y él se sentó en la silla de alado.

Definitivamente iba a sufrir un taque de nervios, por dios otra clase que compartíamos. El profesor comenzó a hablar. Y ya no pude conversar más con él. Cosa que me hizo feliz, porque estaba muy nervioso.

Así pasaron algunos días mientras solo observaba de lejos Blaine y un que otra ves conversamos, pero no podría decirse que éramos amigos, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien, se notaba que el aun no había hecho amigos en la escuela, por lo que en algunas ocasiones conversaba conmigo mientras caminaba por lo pasillos al dirigirnos a nuestras clases.

-"Hey, hola Kurt, como va todo?"- se cerco a mi con una sonrisa amigable, mientra yo caminaba con mis amigas.

-"Hola, bien, ya conoces a Tina y a Rachel?"- lo salude devolviéndole la sonrisa y presentándolo con mis amigas.

-"aah, hola, creo que si te he visto en alguna clase"- contesto Tina sin mucho animo.

- "así que eres el nuevo, ¿de de que escuela vienes? ¿eres de aqui? Nunca antes te he visto en la ciudad"

-"Rach… ya basta, tranquilízate"- la interrumpí en el sinfín de preguntas que seguro pretendía formular- "oh Blaine discúlpala llega a exasperar con facilidad- le dije con una sonrisa, esperando que realmente disculpara a mi amiga."

-"Hey… yo no exaspero a la gente!"- se defendió Rachel- bueno el no se a quejado.

- "No, no hay problema"- dijo Blaine tímidamente-" también te toca inglés, Kurt?"

-"Sip"- las mire y Rachel me lanzo una mirada picara, como insinuándome algo con Blaine, casi me sonrojo, pero lo evite no quería que se diera cuenta que me gustaba Blaine.

- "Bueno Rach debemos irnos a clase"- dijo tina quien no había hablado mucho- "adiós chicos."- las chicas se despidieron de mi con un beso en la mejilla- "bye."

- "Bueno a clases se ha dicho"- le dije a Blaine sonriéndole

- "Claro- y nos encaminamos a la clase."

Creo que por lo menos Blaine y yo podríamos ser amigos. Aunque no se si eso lograría ser, por el hecho de que soy gay. Tendría que decirse o de todos modos el pronto se enterara.

**Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D lo más probable es que actualice 1 vez a la semana los viernes o los sábados ya exagerando el domingo… pero sabrán que ya pronto se acercan las vacaciones de diciembre por lo que quizá actualice cada 3 días durante estas, todo depende de que respuesta tenga el fic en ustedes queridos lectores. **

**Un abrazototote a todos. :3**


End file.
